


Best Birthday Ever

by jenorama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenorama/pseuds/jenorama
Summary: It's Ron's 37th birthday and he has the whole day to himself.This is part of my Reconnecting universe and is AU.





	

Ron came awake slowly, gradually becoming aware of his surroundings as he opened his eyes. _Hmm, not our suite at Hogwarts … that’s right._ His memory of the previous night came back. Dropping off the kids at his mum and dad’s, a late dinner out in the city with Hermione and then …

_Blimey, didn’t think I still had it in me,_ he thought as he lay back and put his hands behind his head, a smug smile painting his face. _Happy birthday to me, indeed._ Energized, he swept the covers aside and jumped out of bed, heading straight for the loo and a much needed shower. 

Once he deemed himself squeaky clean, he stood in front of the mirror, appraising his thirty-seven-year-old self. He was still tall, his hair was still red and he still had far too many freckles for his taste. He leaned in closer, frowning at the crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes and that wrinkle smack in the middle of his eyebrows. _I swear law school gave me that one._ He was pleased at the lack of gray hair, however. _I’ve got Harry beat on that score, at least._

Turning to the side, he ran his hand over the small paunch that had formed despite his half-hearted efforts to get rid of it. _Well, Hermione hasn’t complained, so I suppose I’m all right. I’ll go for a run tomorrow._ Giving himself two thumbs up, he got dressed, throwing on his favorite jeans and a tee shirt that had been washed so many times it was nearly see-through. He ran his hands through his hair and called it good, whistling the Chudley Cannons fight song as he ambled down the hall to the kitchen.

“Happy birthday, Daddy!” Rose and Hugo shouted enthusiastically from the kitchen table. Ron put his hand over his chest and staggered back against the doorway as if he’d been surprised. 

“I wasn’t expecting that!” he exclaimed as he made a miraculous recovery and kissed the giggling children soundly. “Thank you so much!” He turned to Hermione leaning against the worktop, watching them with a fond smile. “And thank _you_ ,” he said, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her close, lips unerringly finding hers.

“Gross! Mummies and daddies shouldn’t kiss like that!” exclaimed the very proper Rose as she twisted around in her chair.

“And little girls should finish their eggs and toast,” Hermione admonished primly, giving her daughter a look Ron knew all too well. Huffing, Rose complied, knowing from experience that she wouldn’t get much traction when that look was brought out.

Ron took the cup of coffee Hermione handed him and drank deeply, feeling a little more awake. “When did they get back?” he asked, cocking his head at his son and daughter.

“Molly brought them by early this morning. I thought you could use a bit of a lie-in,” she said with that secret smile meant just for him. 

“I know what else I could definitely use right now,” he murmured, nuzzling her neck and grinning at her girlish giggle. “What are we doing today?”

“We are spending the day at the children’s library. They’re having a little fun fair with games and little plays and storytellers,” she said, putting her finger in the middle of his chest. “You are doing whatever you want. It’s your day.”

“Whatever I want?” He leaned close, putting his lips to her ear. “What if I want to spend it in bed with you?” he whispered, gratified at her shiver.

“That will have to be a different day,” she said, stepping smoothly away to pour herself another cup of coffee. She glanced at the clock and put down her cup. “We need to get going. Rose, get your shoes on. Hugo … Hugo, did you manage to get any egg actually _in_ your mouth?”

Ron watched as Hermione chivvied the children around, wiping Hugo’s face and helping Rose with her shoelaces. Finally, they were all ready to go, Hermione swinging a bag full of snacks, drinks and spare clothing up on her shoulder. “All right, we’ll be back around three and then it’s dinner at your mum’s.” She went up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. “Happy birthday. Do something fun, all right?”

He nodded as he watched her whisk the children away through the Floo, leaving a cloud of soot and powder in their wake. Feeling a rumbling in his stomach, he spotted the covered plate with a home made card on top. “Happy Birthday Daddy” was written on the front in Rose’s careful hand. Hugo had contributed a drawing of Ron looking like some sort of tall, orange yeti. He opened the card and gave a short bark of laughter. “You’re so old now!” he read aloud, shaking his head at the orange yeti who now appeared to be holding a cane.

Still laughing and shaking his head, he lifted the cover off the plate, pleased to see an omelet stuffed with bacon and covered in cheese along with a huge pile of fried potatoes. “Well, at least my wife loves me,” he said as he sat down at the table with his coffee, digging into the monster omelet.

As he ate, he reflected on how quiet it was in the house. Wherever he was, it was rarely quiet. At Hogwarts there was always the noise of the school; thousands of students tromping all over the place, the ghosts, Peeves, Rose and Hugo arguing in their room. At work he was surrounded by people having meetings, clients coming in and out and the occasional phone ringing. Here in this house in the suburbs of London there was always something going on—some argument that needed to be settled, the wireless going full out or endless rounds of exploding Snap.

But now, there was none of that and Ron felt himself relax as he finished his breakfast and thought about what he might do to occupy himself until Hermione and the kids returned and it was time to go out to the Burrow. Washing his plate and cup, he threw on his old dragonhide jacket and stood in the entryway. _I know. I’ll go see George and Angelina at the shop._

Apparating to Diagon Alley, he walked down to the main branch of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, enjoying the early spring sunshine. As he approached, he saw that it was dark inside the store. _Closed for vacation,_ the sign in the door said. “Who goes on vacation at the beginning of March?” Ron said disgustedly before remembering that George and Angelina had been planning a trip to Australia and New Zealand.

“Well, let’s see if Nev’s around. Maybe I can get him into a game of chess,” he said, heading in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. He saw Neville most every day when Hogwarts was in session and they were staying in Hermione’s quarters as Head of Gryffindor, but usually they were too busy to say much. 

Inside the dark, cosy pub, he took a seat at the bar. Usually Neville could be found most weekends helping Hannah, but he didn’t see him today. “Hello, Ron,” Hannah said warmly, plopping a paper coaster down in front of him. “Can I get you anything?”

“A Guinness would be great, thanks. Is Nev around?”

Hannah shook her head as she poured his pint. “He’s taken Evie up to the highlands for a Herbology expedition. There’s some early spring plants he’s a mind to grab and transplant.” She put the pint down in front of him and he reached for his wallet, but she waved his hand away. “On the house. Happy birthday.”

“Thanks,” he said, covering his disappointment at not finding Neville around. Hannah nodded happily at him and moved on to another customer. Ron drank his pint, glancing around the bar for anyone he knew. _Dean, Seamus … I’d even take Anthony Goldstein at this point._ Disappointment reigned, however and he finished his pint alone. 

Waving to Hannah, he headed back out into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley, eyes falling on Quality Quidditch Supplies. _Oh, there we go. Get myself a little birthday gift._ Inside, he inhaled the smells of good leather and broom polish, the warring colors of the Quidditch team posters nearly making his eyes water. 

“All right, Ron?” old Jock called from his stool behind the counter.

“Right as rain, Jock!” he called back as he looked at the display of Keeper’s gloves, trying on a pair that were a soft as butter. _Eh, the ones I have are fine, though. Don’t really use them much these days, anyway. Maybe when Rose and Hugo get older …_ Unconsciously, he moved over to where the children’s brooms were, looking them over with a critical eye. He’d heard good things about the Cleansweep Jr and he’d been working on getting Hermione to agree to get one for Rose on her next birthday. 

Picking one up, he examined the twigs minutely, looking for flaws and finding none. The Cushioning Charm was first rate, which he’d expected, but he hadn’t expected the bright red stripe all the way down the handle. It lent the broom a certain amount of flair that he was sure Rose would appreciate. _I should just get it and keep it in the shed, he thought rebelliously. That would be the last thing I did though. Hermione and her “united front”._ He put the broom back with a sigh and headed back toward the front of the shop.

“Didn’t see nowt you liked?” old Jock asked.

“Nothing for me. I do like that Cleansweep Jr for my little girl, though. I’ve taken her up on mine loads and she always begs for more. Her little brother, too,” he said, remembering the first time he’d taken Rose up on his broom with him. Rose had been four and shrieked with happiness while Hermione stood with her feet firmly on the ground, wand ready to catch her daughter should she fall.

_Wonder what they’re up to?_ he thought as he took his leave of Jock and looked at his watch. It was barely noon and he sighed. He ambled down to the ice cream shop, telling the girl behind the counter that it was his birthday and could he get a free scoop? Settling down at a table by the window with his free scoop of ice cream, he watched the people going about their business on this busy Saturday.

Sitting here reminded him of the long summer nights spent on the patio outside with Hermione when they were getting to know each other again over shared sundaes. When she was pregnant with Hugo and only rum raisin would satisfy her. Rose’s face the first time she tasted chocolate ice cream. 

_I am one sorry bastard,_ he thought moodily as he scraped as much mint chocolate chip as he could out of the paper cup. _I have a whole day to myself and I can’t think of anything I want to do._ Sucking on the plastic spoon, he watched a young couple walking, holding hands with a child between them. As he watched, they swung the girl up in the air, just like they used to do with Rose and could barely still do with Hugo. 

Ron crushed the paper cup and tossed it in the bin, nodding at the girl on his way out, neatly inserting himself into the swirl of people as he walked aimlessly along. _What am I doing?_ he thought. He saw the young family again, looking into the window of Eeylops Owl Emporium and made a decision.

A moment later he was threading through the chaos of the children’s library fun fair, looking for Hugo’s bright red hair. “Daddy! You came!” Ron turned to see Rose barreling straight for him, holding a bag with a very dazed-looking goldfish in it.

Kneeling down and spreading his arms wide, he let out a great woof of air when she crashed into him, nearly knocking him down in her enthusiasm. “Look! I won a fish! Hugo said that I wasn’t any good at throwing games because I’m a girl, but I won fair and square!” she said, voice full that childish mixture of excitement and righteous indignation.

“Yeah? Let me see,” he said, carefully taking the bag from her and looking at the fish inside. It seemed like it had survived the bouncing trip across the pavement, but it might not make it through another one. “This is an excellent fish, love. Can I hold him for a while?”

Rose nodded, taking his hand. “Mummy and Hugo are over here,” she said, leading him to a group of people clustered around a storyteller. Hermione had apparently just realized Rose was missing, judging by the relief that crossed her face when she saw Ron being pulled along by their daughter.

Taking a spot behind his wife, Ron leaned forward. “Miss me?” he whispered.

“Always,” she whispered back, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

_Best birthday ever,_ he thought as he watched the storyteller, surrounded by his family.


End file.
